You make me wanna die
by BrandonWindsor
Summary: Dalton Rogers is new to the hunger games,but his sly ways are sure to win. He has a simple plan,that involves fake love. But could real love take place? Rated M for Violence and Sexual Content!


To all those people,watching me on the tv I was simply Dalton Rogers,the boy from District 2; 15 years old. But soon,it would all change. I'd become a monster,uncontrollable,grim but sly. I hated the Hunger Games. It was stupid,people trying to kill eachother...fighting like they've got nothing left. It was all unnessary,but of course I had to be choosen. The girl who was choosen to represent District 2 was as stupid as the games itself. She didn't know anything,she was just spoiled,she wouldn't last 2 minutes into the games,so it was an advandge for myself,and so I didn't have to kill her myself. Her name was Marissa Sobel. I have passed the training with a 10,and the interview went fairly well. They liked my 'bad boy' type of personality. I didn't try to impress them,or act 'bad' but it ended up that way. Cesaer had resonable questions,but I didn't care for them,they were pointless to me. By the time the Hunger Games had began,everyone knew they were in trouble,but no Marissa she thought she would be safe. She was wrong.

Just like that,the Hunger Games began. I was prepared though,I was ready for anything. I looked around,looking for who to kill first. I knew on the first day,there wouldn't be to much action. The careers would eventually be formed,and I knew they'd want me to join. I didn't need them, I could handle things on my own. Besides the Careers,allies are formed,and enemies are identifed. I had a simple trick up my sleeve,it was to be as sly as possible,which was easy for me,considering the way I am,and the way I grew up. My father was a Peacekeeper,and I watched him kill my mother in front of my eyes. I didn't care,my mother was to soft,far to soft to live in District 2. Before I knew it,a bush was moving in front of me. I jumped onto a tree quickly and held onto it,camoflauging myself. Marissa appeared looking around,holding her knife. I smiled and grabbed a rock that happened to be laying on a branch. I threw it into a bush nearby her,making her jump. She turned toward it and held her knife tighter "Whoses there?". Suddenly a boy,about 6'0" or so,with golden hair and red glowing eyes appeared behind her. She turned around again and backed up. The boy smiled and held the rock i had thrown into the bush. "Your pretty stupid,throwing a rock into a bush and speaking aloud." She flinched in fear,just standing there. "I didn't throw the rock." she replied,with fear in her voice. He grabbed her by the shirt and held her up on her feet. "I'd let you join the careers,but your far to weak". She looked up trying to look away,but instead noticed me. I climbed higher into the tree quickly. She couldn't see me,even if she was going to die any second. "Wait,wait! Don't kill me,I can help you find Dalton. I'm assuming that who your looking for?". The boy set her down and crossed his muscular arms. "Yes,how'd you know?". Marissa tried her best to do a smile "Well,everyone wants him as a team mate right?". The boy raised a eyebrow and picked her back up. "Where is he?". "Up in the tree!" she cried out staring at his sharp spear. He dropped her,basically throwing her to the ground,due to his strength. He looked up and saw my foot. He smiled as if he had a plan and walked over to the tree. Marissa got up the tree and ran away,as fast as possible. He looked up,and I finally got a good look at his face. He seemed to be growing a beard,well at least he had that 5 o'clock shadow sort of deal. His irises were outlined in gold,just like his hair. "Ey,Dalton,I know your up there. Your girl here told me". I jumped down from the tree not wanting to play hard to get. It'd be pointless. "My girl? I don't believe I own any girls,i couldn't care less for her. Why didn't you kill her?" I ask. The boy shrugged "Someone else will kill her,at least she had useful information." I tilt my head to the side "I see. Now I hear you want me to join the careers?" I asked toosing my knife from hand to hand,making it look easy. He watched my knife carefully,seeming very focused on it. "Yes,will you? We could use a strong guy like you on our team." I shake my head and touch the point of my knife. "I work better alone,buster". His eyes shined in annoyance. "Well,if thats how it's gonna be,I might as well kill you now." I shrug "Can I have your name first?" I ask a little to innocently. "Chris Adkins" he said walking toward me. I smiled,closed my eyes and looked down. He could just kill me now,I wouldn't care,but then again I would let down my father. I knew he'd be watching,he had to. He wouldn't feel any loose,he probably tell his co-workers "My son is a coward,first to die.". So at that moment,I decided it'd be Chris who would die. He put his hand on my shoulder ready to flip me over. Instead I grabbed his wrist,opening my eyes. I flipped him over and put my foot onto his neck. "Bye,Chris Adkins." I stab my knife into his chest with no mercy. He screams in pain as I jab it in deeper. He grabbed my foot and pulled me down. Grabbing his knife,he raised it up in the air and shot it straight toward my leg but dropped it quickly. He had obviously lost to much blood and died. I then grabbed my knife and whipped off the blood onto my black jacket. Before I knew it,the sun had already set. I looked around to notice a camp fire. 'The careers' I thought to myself. They had probably set up a camp,and by now have found out that Chris was killed,maybe they even knew I killed him. I jumped into a tree nearby and looked down to see the careers. About 4 girls sat down and 2 boys. It would've been three if I hadn't killed Chris. I notice one of the girls is Marissa. "So that Dalton boy of yours killed Chris?" Marissa nodded and help her blanket closer to her. "Well,not exactly. He was left alone with Dalton,and he's not back yet. So he's dead. Dalton is very sly and strong." The careers watched her,their eyes filled with lies. They'd all die out soon,and I planned to kill them all,one by one. "I have a plan" said a tall looking girl,with blonde hair. "What is it Silver?". I twitched my eye. Silver was obviously from District 1. I hated the names they gave their children,it was idiotic. Silver cleared her throat and tried to look at all of the careers. "I'll find this Dalton kid,and make him a ally. I'll say I'm from District 11,so he doesn't think I'm from the careers,I'll get him to fall in love with me,and I'll kill him." I raised my eyebrow in intrest. That was a good idea,in fact I decided I'd do that,but much more planned out,and of course to get full trust,It'd involve kisses,hugs,touching and all that good stuff. I didn't mind,its not like it'd turn into real love. It'd be no major loose. I smiled devilishly,thinking of my plan and loving it even more. "Sounds good" said the boy who looked like he'd probably be from District 1 as well. "I'll go in the morning" said Silver climbing into her sleeping bag. I smiled and climbed into my sleeping bag "Good Silver,because I'll be ready" I said to myself quietly. At that moment I fell into a deep sleep and dreamt of what would become a massacre of fake love. The idea made me smile. Perfect. 


End file.
